


Morning

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked





	Morning

John woke slowly, the sounds of London gradually pulling him into consciousness, a dusky, early morning light shining through the window. His back was against the mattress, Sherlock thrown over him, an arm looped around his chest and their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. His breath ghosted over John’s collarbone and his hair tickled against John’s nose, filling it with the scent of match smoke, shampoo, and something that was purely Sherlock, that made him think of home and experiments and dashing through London at 2 am. A small smile on his face, eyes still closed, John lifted his left hand and wound it into the soft curls, pulling a soft purr of approval from Sherlock, who then nudged his nose into John’s neck, breathing in slowly. 

“Morning,” John whispered, and Sherlock mumbled something unintelligible into John’s skin- he stirred and tried to bring his head closer to hear. “What?”

Sherlock lifted his head slightly, eyes barely open but still glaring at John. “Shut up. Don’t move. Comfortable.”

John huffed out a chuckle and continued to card his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Some of us do have things to do, you know. It’s chores day.”

“Do it tomorrow,” came the muffled response. A slight pause, and then more quietly, “please.”

John pressed his lips to the crown of Sherlock’s head. “Okay.”


End file.
